Sonic Boom: Meet Logan the Wolverine
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: After a brief fight against gman's robot Sticks accidentally sent it into someone's house and blowing it up. Now he must stay at Sonic's house until the gang rebuilds his house. But the guy being so secretive and strange made Sticks take a intrest in him, causing her to start stalking him. What will be the result with this? [SticksxOC]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **((I'm going to make this quick, I'm going to do whatever I want with this story including if I want to make it really sexual or really dark themed so you know….. be prepared for that))**

 **Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 1**

 **You own me a home**

It was a beautiful day in the town that is in Sonic Boom. Until Eggman decided to try to kill Sonic destroying the peace of the town. One of Eggman's robots was rampaging through the town as Sonic and his friends try to stop him.

"Anyone got a plan?" Sonic ask

"I got one!" Knuckles shouted "If this robot wants to wreck the town we got to out do it and destroy the town even more!"

Tails try to reason with him "Knuckles I don't think that's going to work-"

But Knuckles was already breaking down houses "Hurry we gotta show who's better at ruining people's homes."

Sticks join him but didn't do as much 'destructive damage' as Knuckles was doing "Yes, tear down the foundation of government prisons called houses."

She was about to continue but Amy pulled her away "Stick no that's not helping in anyway."

"Why? They're the reason why I live in a dirty hut!" Sticks replied as she struggled to go back to destroying houses.

"I thought it was because you were poor and don't have a job." Tails pointed out

"Not the time to get into that, how about we'll just launch it using one of Sticks defense systems?" Sonic asked the team

They all agreed on it.

So while Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were taking care of all the smaller robots Sonic baited the big robot to chase him until it was right above the well hidden catapult.

"Now launch it into the ocean Sticks." Sonic told her as she was ready to activate the catapult.

Right before she pulled the lever she readjusted the direction of the catapult to another direction "I gotta make sure I destroy that thing properly or else the government might steal it for parts and use it to kill us all!" Then she pulled the lever launching the robot to the very corner town into a well built house causing it to explode.

Everyone looked in the direction of the explosion wide eyed. As Sticks plainly said "Whoops."

Sonic rushes at Sticks and shouts "Sticks, what the hell was that for! I said into the ocean not on top of someone's house"

Thinking quick and not wanting to tell the truth in paranoia of a government agent found out that she was on to them "The catapult must've malfunction."

"But it was made out of mostly wood-" Sonic started but was quickly cut off by Amy

"We should go see if everyone is alright over there." Amy said as she interrupted Sonic questioning of Sticks.

"Agreed." Sonic said "Let's go."

The Team quickly ran to the scene of the explosion. When they got there Sticks prayed that no one died or else the government will be on her tail like bread and butter. As they looked around to at least see a body, coming out of the rubble came an animal with Dark fur with red and white marks. He looks at the gang with his red eyes.

Sonic scratch his head as he said "Sorry about that, are you alri-"

But before he finish the animal rushed up to him and yelled "What the **Hell** did you guys do!?" Before they even get a word in he shouted again "You almost freaking blow me up!"

Feeling guilty Sonic said "I'm sorry abou-" but he was cut off again.

"Sorry!? Sorry isn't going to give me a new house to live in. Do you know how much of my important possessions you just destroyed?" The animal questioned

Amy steps in to let sonic have a word in "Hey we saved the town from -"

"Oh and I guess that launching a giant robot at someone house is saving the town." He responded "I mean how that even happens?"

Sticks slightly looked away in guilt.

"At least we tried our best to keep the damage to the town at the minimum." Knuckles said

"Did you, did you guys really try?" he asked

"Yes." Knuckles responded "Wait did we?"

The animal face palms himself as he sighs "Idiots."

"Hey who are you calling an idiot!?" Sticks shouted in her insane voice

"You guys!" He yelled back looking straight at her

Amy gets between them before they start fighting "Ok, I think we all need to calm down. This isn't something we should get mad about."

The animals snaps back "I have everyone right to be piss! You blew up my house with me in it almost killing me! Now where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Amy then got an idea "How about you stay at Sonic's house until we rebuild your house?"

"Wait what?" Sonic asked in confusion "Why is my house the one being offered without my say in it?"

"It's the only way to make right about us destroying his house Sonic." Amy explained to him

"Yea Sonic, you especially gotta make up for when you were destroying other people's house for no reason." Knuckles added

"Wait that was you." Sonic told him

"Oh now you want to accuse others of the things you do. For shame Sonic." Knuckle replied shaking his head at him

"Letting him stay with us can't be any worst then when Eggman was our roommate." Tail said

"Fine he can live with us." Sonic grumbled crossing his arms

Sticks sighs as she was relieve that everyone forgot that she was the one who caused the entire thing

"Then it's settled MR. - what's your name?" Amy asked

"Call me Logan, Logan the Wolverine." Logan said

"Ok Logan. Until we rebuild your house you get to stay with our friend Sonic. " Amy said to him

"Great." Logan said with lots of satire.

Just then Eggman arrive with some robots with him

"Oh great he's back." Sonic said

"You think I didn't come here with some back up." Eggman said "Now prepare to be eli-"

But before he finish Logan pulled out a gun and shot a bullet that come right by his head missing by inches.

"Dang it." Logan said under his breath

"Oh shit! That was too close I'm done here, I never knew you had guns." He continues as he leaves

The entire gang looked at Logan "What was that!" Sonic shouted

Logan responded "I was aiming for his head but my aim was off because my head is still spinning from the explosion."

Sonic then said "Ok, first house rule. No guns."

 **((END))**


End file.
